


Lost in Seoul

by ChyDev23



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Sad times, archive warnings will change with story progression, wow here i am posting in 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: She thought it was all over. Until the past came crawling back to her. After the events of the season 2 finale.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Lost in Seoul

She was at the bar, on her 5th drink. It was gin and juice, more gin than juice. Definitely dry enough to burn her throat. The bar was close enough to walk from her apartment. Eumju, which meant drink, was usually quiet. It was the first word she committed to memory as soon as she got off her flight, needing a drink after landing.

It was a small bar with tacky black wall paper and dim lighting. It was fairly kept up with by the owner, Jung Jihyun, and his nephew. Jihyun was no older than 60, not very talkative, but a very alert man. His bald head and salt and pepper beard proved that he’d experienced his fair share of stress in life so far. His nephew, Mason Choi, was raised in England, just outside of Southampton. He ran the bar and had a couple of tricks for a 25 year old. 

A movement from her left told her that someone new had entered the bar. She figured it was another drunk tourist, the last one received a long stare to leave her alone. There were only 3 other people in the bar at the time, a couple in a booth near the exit, and an older businessman that was always grumbling about random things. 

Villanelle had been in South Korea for 4 months now. It was the last place anyone thought to look for her. Truth be told, it was the last place she had expected to go. With her money and her charm, getting here wasn’t difficult. Laying low wasn’t difficult either. She’d done it before ...before Eve. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by someone sitting beside her. “I’ll have whatever she’s having.” 

She finally glances up from her drink, noticing straight black hair cascading down her back against olive skin. Red dress clinging to her skin, eyes deep brown, almost black. She was far too dressed up for a bar like this. Even Villanelle was wearing jeans and a decent blouse with a blazer. 

Villanelle makes no move to engage with her. Gulping down the last bit of her drink, she slides out from her pocket a couple wons to pay for her tab for the week. “Do you come here often? I figured I was the only foreigner who came to this bar.” Her voice was low, a slow drawl that had to have been from Texas. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes, but she still hadn’t left yet. “No, I’m just passing through.” 

She looks at the woman, completely now. “I’m sorry if you are looking for some sort of conversation, but I’m not much of a talker.”

The woman smiles as her eyes never leaves Villanelle’s form, taking a sip of her drink. “Understandable, I guess I’ll have to wish you a goodnight then.”

Villanelle gives Mason a nod before sliding off the seat and walking to the exit. 

The breeze hits her hair and she soon realises just how much she had actually drank tonight. Usually 2 drinks were her limit. Getting sloppy drunk never made her feel good. She needed to stay in control. Never really let her guard down, just in case. 

They usually take her 3 hours to finish. She’d been in the city long enough that nothing was truly exciting anymore. She had nowhere to go, no rush to take so 3 hours was enough time to sit and forget. 

Or try to forget. 

Tonight was different. Today, or rather yesterday as it was now well past midnight, was Eve’s birthday. A piece of her she couldn’t let go of. The entire week was a drag, as Villanelle found herself at Eumju more often. Her visits were normally 2 times in the week, at the beginning and the end. She’d gone 4 times this week. She didn’t want the usual distractions. 

Sex was fun until it wasn’t. Last week she had hooked up with a woman who taught her more Korean than the apps she used to learn it the first month she was here. She was in her 30s, hair dyed a dark red. She didn’t speak much English, but with the hungry eyes she got from her in the market, she didn’t need to say much else. When the woman had tried to go down on her, Villanelle just couldn’t be in the moment, sending the woman home just minutes after they had fumbled onto the woman’s couch. 

She hadn’t killed anyone in nearly 2 months, nothing too noticeable. He had been known in the area for slipping things into drinks at nightclubs. He had tried it on her, not knowing that Villanelle was well aware of the man who stood too close to her drink. She got him alone, made him think he was in control, and then squeezed his throat until he was gone. 

And no one looked for him. No alerts were made. 

Deep down, Villanelle wished it had been bigger, far more important. That she could feel the thrills again. That without a doubt she knew someone would come looking. But there was no one else. If the Twelve hadn’t found her after 4 months, it’d be impossible to find her at all. And MI6 probably spent more time mourning and then moving on from… _her_. No one was looking for her. She certainly wasn’t a problem anymore. Or causing any. 

This part of Seoul was quiet after 3am, which is what she needed. Villanelle didn’t want to live in the busiest part of the city, settling in Buam-dong for it’s more quiet, yet tasteful scenery. A 15 minute walk, with an added stumble or two up the stairs found her back in her apartment. 

The apartment was paid for in cash. No trails to be found. Her landlord didn’t complain, just surprised anyone had that much in cash. Her neighbors were quiet, never nosey, and she rarely saw them. A spacious apartment that originally was quite plain and a little outdated, but with Villanelle’s touch, it became far more chic and modern. Most of the apartment was now dark blue and white, gold framed art, and clothes strewn on the couch. 

She trudges to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water before sitting on top of the counter. She takes her blazer off, setting it in the chair beside her. She runs the cold bottle against her forehead, sighing. She should have just stayed home and drank some wine. Nausea like this she hated the most. 

A creak in the floorboards brings her to high alert, swiftly grabbing a knife from the knife block. She knew every soft spot, every sound the apartment made. It came from the hallway, just outside of her bedroom. 

The door to her bedroom is open. Villanelle sighs, irritated that someone finally found her. Tomorrow would have been a better day, she thinks to herself. 

She steels herself, ready for anything, as she inches into the room. No light was on, but she hears the soft breaths coming from beside her. A gun was pointed at the left side of her head. In her peripheral to her right, she could see that her patio doors were wide open. 

“Now if you make any moves with that little knife of yours, I’ll have to blow ya cute face off darling.” The woman from the bar. She was too drunk for this. She tosses the knife to the floor.

The woman shifts, gesturing for Villanelle to sit on her bed. 

“Normally I take women home without being threatened with a gun.”

The light switch is flicked on, without so much of a glance. The woman still has her gun trained on her. Villanelle feels herself becoming annoyed. If this was all the Twelve could manage then maybe they had lost their touch. 

“I heard you were funny, but I was disappointed at the bar when you left so rudely.” She’s standing in front of Villanelle now. Her stance is comfortable, Villanelle could rush her if she wanted to. Reaction time might be off because of the alcohol. 

“I have a massive headache on the way so.. Can we speed this up?” Villanelle taps her wrist impatiently. 

“Well we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. We need you to help us find someone. Personally, I don’t think we do but-” Villanelle holds up a hand. 

“Who exactly is we?”

The woman laughs from her stomach, holding it with her free hand. “Oh you know exactly who. Or wait, did you really think they’d just never find you? You are cute but you are kinda dumb.”

“What’s your name?” Villanelle asks, rubbing her face. 

“Excuse me?”

“Exactly as I asked, what is your name?” Villanelle says slower, beginning to lose her patience. 

“Penny” She says matter of factly. 

“Penny, if you call me dumb again, I’ll take that gun from you and show you how bad of a night I’m having.” Villanelle smiles in a way that mimics Penny’s sickly sweet smile, that’s now wiped from her face. 

“There’s a phone and a folder behind you. In the morning, at 9am, you need to call the number on the third sheet.”

Penny puts her gun into safety, dropping it at her side. She gives her a nod before making her way into the doorframe to leave. Villanelle scoffs at how she’s let her guard down. Penny turns around. 

“Is there a problem?” Penny challenges. 

Villanelle shrugs. If this were any other day, if she had any energy. But she didn’t. Penny takes her silence as an answer and Villanelle is soon left alone again. She leans back against the bed, body sagging into the comforter. 

She reaches up above her head for the folder and the phone. She lays there silent, grip on the phone making her knuckles white. She was so close to being free from them. Why now?

She opens the folder and quickly flips through until she gets to the last page. A grainy black and white photo. 

The description next to the photo Villanelle could only read slowly. 

Asian woman, 40s, dark brown curly hair. Her heart begins to race. She closes her eyes, almost wishing that this wasn’t happening. That this was all just a drunken dream. 

When she opens them, she’s looking at the photo now. She’s looking at Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am posting a fic in 2020. Hopefully I finish this one sldkjfdk. There might be another chapter depending on the response. Kudos and comments are always, always appreciated. Come talk to me on twitter @villanellesarms. See ya later sweets!-Chy


End file.
